The Light of Your Eyes
by xXx Fox Trot xXx
Summary: When someone's taken away from you, sometimes things happen that you don't understand. Strange things... [REVISED!]
1. Death

**Hello again! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! NOTHING! God, I hope you're happy... Now you've gone and depressed me...**

**

* * *

**

The Light of Your Eyes

By the time the child's head had turned, it was far too late to avoid his fate. He knew that.

The car connected with a sickening _crunch _as steel cracked the boy's bones, throwing him into the oncoming traffic. The boy landed flat on the top of his head. The child felt his neck twisting in a way he knew instantly was wrong. A loud _snap_ followed.

Realization struck: he wasn't getting another chance. It was over.

Another car spun, trying to avoid the small figure, but all in vain. The vehicle rolled, landing directly on the child and then continuing to cascade down he nearly empty morning road.

Inside, the young child laughed. _I never thought…._ he pondered _… that death would be this easy…this painless…_

It wasn't as people described. The light was there, but it was small, and, upon closer inspection, just a simple reflection of the boy's small, nearly lifeless eye, portraying the light of life disappearing.

The eyes looked down. A crimson puddle was now enveloping the area around him, his breaths coming in quick, labored gasps.

_Not much time…_

The child peered back into the gradually shrinking light, concentrating as best as he could beyond the dizziness caused by oxygen deprivation and blood lose. Inside the gleaming caramel light, visions flashed by.

Visions of himself.

At Shigure's.

At school.

At the hot spring.

With his mother…

Then, the light gave out, lost its luster, just like that. He fell into the black abyss.

He died at the scene of the crash, a full fifteen minutes before the paramedics even arrived.

The Sohma's and Tohru Honda- of course- were called out of class early to hear the news.

Hatsuharu and Tohru took it the hardest. It was just too much too quickly for them.

He'd died over an hour ago.

Momiji Sohma was dead.

Momiji sat on a small stool in the center of a plain room. No door, no windows, not even any décor on the walls.

**_So…_** a voice spoke from the abyss, startling the caramel-eyed boy. **_It seems your time has come._**

**_Now for the decision…_**

Momiji suppressed a small squeak. _Crud!_ he thought. _This is what Father warned me about! Do I pass? Ahh…!_

Momiji Sohma…. That's who you were, right? the voice questioned. The rabbit could almost hear the voice's brow arch.

"Y-yes." he replied, shaking.

**_Calm down, Momiji. No need to worry_**. the male voice said. Yes, Momiji now noticed it was male. **_No need to worry. I'm just getting a little background check…_**

**_Now, would you like to repeat your life? As the rabbit I mean. You would no longer be Momiji, and you wouldn't recall your previous life, but you would, in a sense, get a second chance._**

The blonde blinked, confused. He was… getting another chance? His eyes brightened. He could go back! Sure, he would know he was 'back' necessarily, but still! Mother would…

Still not know who he was.

Momiji's smile dimmed some. But, in his heart, he knew that he could help the next rabbit… to get through. Besides, he wanted to try again. So many things he should have done differently, or even done in general.

The boy looked to the roof, and announced. "I'll take up your offer. Just tell me what to do."

**_Good._** replied the voice**_. Now, I need you to answer some questions. _**

_**Would you rather be male or female?**_

Momiji thought for a minute. _I get to choose?_ he thought_. Well… I looked enough like one… might as well try being one…_

"I'll be a girl!" He grinned. This was totally ridiculous.

**_Would you want to be born on the inside of the Sohma's or outside?_** "Inside." Momiji responded, not even thinking.

Finally, the voice announced**_. Would you like to do something important? Something to be remembered?_**

The blonde boy's brown eyes were lost in thought. _Something to be remembered? What does that mean? Maybe… History books? Well, being famous is cool and all, but I don't know…_

****

"Hmm…"

"I'll do it."

With that, blinding light burst forth, dancing before him.

_**Good luck… **_

**_

* * *

_**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! There will be another mean pull later in the story... Chapter 3 I think I'll be putting it in... **

**Please review! I love to hear what you guys think!**

**Thanks for the feedback!!**

**----Hikari----**


	2. Funeral

**Hey there! I'm back with another update! God, I'm going to get carpltonal or whatever... ;;; Lol!**

**Here's chapter 2! Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**The Light of Your Eyes**

_It's…. It's happened again…_Tohru thought, miserably. That officially took two people away from her life that were lost to car accidents. Both of which the victims weren't even in a vehicle.

A light knock emitted from the doorway, causing the distraught brunette to jump. She glanced over her shoulder.

Yuki Sohma stood under the threshold, looking sorrowfully toward Tohru with blazing eyes of violet. "Are… are you okay?" he questioned. His voice cracked slightly.

Tohru attempted a small smile, then replied, "Yes. It's sad, but I'm sure Momiji would be unhappy to see all of us crying over him." She stood, flattening her black attire. The funeral was soon, and both teens were dressed in their finest. "He'd want us to be happy, and enjoy our own lives- to smile because we knew him, not cry because he's gone."

Yuki couldn't help but grin. _Where _does _she get those analogies from? _he wondered. He held out a soft, pale hand to Tohru. "Well, either way, we're sad to lose him. We must be going."

Kyo burst through the door. "Hey, slowpokes!" he exclaimed. "Quit with the nostalgia and hurry it up! We got a funeral ta go ta!" His crimson eyes were troubled, showing the pain he was truly feeling. In a huff, he whisked himself away.

Yuki chucked slightly. Tohru accepted the rat's hand and began the decent of the stairs.

* * *

The ceremony was a small, unelaborated gathering. Momiji's father spoke on his behalf.

Akito sat close to Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo, so naturally Yuki was a little more than anxious to leave.

"Hey, Tohru," Kyo caught the blue-eyed girl's arm and looked her in the eye. "You ready ta go, or ya gonna stay a little longa?"

Tohru grinned back at him and replied, "I think I'll stay a little longer."

Kyo nodded, but his expression softened with sympathy. The light of the brunette's eyes brightened considerably and she smiled. "Don't worry! I'll be back in time to cook dinner!"

Orange-top snickered, turned, and left Tohru alone, dressed to the nines in the graveyard.

* * *

Tohru wandered back toward the small blonde's grave, laden with sadness_. I feel so bad for Momiji's dad…_ she thought, her eyes downcast. _He has no one to talk to about this, since his wife doesn't even know Momiji existed… Poor, poor man…_

Visions of the young boy with kind, caramel eyes danced- almost literally- before her. (In her mind, that is…)

_'Tohru! Let's sing a song, okay?'_ he cooed, smiling and laughing. He always smiled. It was almost as if he'd never seen a bad day…

_'But, unlike Momma, I want to keep all my memories… good or bad… I'll cherish them all!' _

Tears welled up in her eyes. She would always cherish her memories of Momiji, even the painful ones like this.

Looking up, she saw Momiji's final resting place. To her surprise, someone had beat her to the place. He was sitting on the ground, tears running steadily down his cheeks.

Another surprise was that he had been the one person who hadn't come to the ceremony.

A small sniffle emanated from the boy.

A twig cracked under Tohru's foot, and the boy jumped, turning around to see her.

"Tohru?"


End file.
